Be My Last
by LikeFawkes
Summary: "Quem ama liberta." Havia esse dono que, por amor, abriu a porta da gaiola para que o pássaro voasse e fosse feliz. Mas ninguém cogitou a hipótese do pássaro estar feliz e ser bem tratado onde viveu por toda sua vida.


Mãe me diga, por que criamos certas coisas se um dia nós mesmos vamos ter que destruí-las?

Colagem despedaçada. Essas mãos que não conseguem segurar nada não querem mais soltar a sua mão.

Esforçamos para compensar nossa falta de experiência. Foi um amor errado, mas não foi um erro.

Essas mãos que não conseguem segurar nada, até onde eu sonhava?

Prefiro te ver por uma hora esta noite a esperar ser unidos um dia.

Essas mãos não conseguem segurar nada

Quem fingia ser adulto?

Seja meu último... Seja meu último... Seja meu último... Seja meu último... Quero que você seja meu último...

Recepcionou com um grande sorriso mais convidados que passavam pelas gigantes portas de madeira. Soltou um suspiro dando alguns passos ao interior do ambiente, o sorriso estonteante morrendo no rosto ao notar que estava sozinha. O corpo com gloriosas curvas coberto pelo vestido tomara que caia bege que sua irmã mais velha obrigou. Sua vontade era colocar o fiel vestido negro para mostrar todo o seu luto pelo evento. Levantou as mãos a um dos arranjos que decoravam o local acariciando a delicada flor branca. Soltou o ar pesarosamente passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros sem se importar muito de se mostrar descabelada, olhou ao redor se deparando com a cena. Deu lentos passos em direção ao canto do salão, o som do salto batendo contra o chão entre os murmúrios. Entrou no corredor aumentando um pouco a velocidade, um nó se formando na garganta. Ergueu um pouco o vestido para não pisá-lo ao subir as escadas, o coração se contraindo dentro do peito.

Entrou na sala principal encontrando os rostos familiares com expressões distintas. Alguns pareciam felizes e excitados, já outros nervosos e confusos. Sendo os dois últimos direcionados a recém chegada. Sorriu de maneira forçada e atravessou a sala parando rente a uma porta fechada, o coração batendo de forma lenta e torturante. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo ao colocar a mão na maçaneta, sentiu o corpo suar frio e os olhos começarem a pinicar. Engoliu em seco expulsando tudo aquilo que se negava a sentir girando a maçaneta e empurrando o material de madeira. Deslizou para o interior da pequena sala se encostando na parede notando duas pessoas ali, sua atenção fixou no chão ignorando qualquer outra coisa. A reviravolta na barriga a deixando ainda mais descontente.

– Demi!

Escutou a pronuncia de seu nome ser dita com animação. Engoliu em seco decidindo se deveria erguer os olhos, a visão seria magnifica e aterrorizante. O céu e o inferno. O som do salto se aproximou e pela visão periférica notou o vestido da Dama de Honra.

– Melhor deixar vocês duas sozinhas. - A loira anunciou com a voz melódica ao abrir a porta.

O bater da porta deixou o silêncio se instalar no pequeno aposento. Cerrou os dentes e fechou os olhos antes de soltar uma risada nervosa. Ergueu a visão com um sorriso conformado no canto dos lábios vermelhos. A mulher do outro lado vestia o mais lindo dos vestidos de noiva. Pequenos brilhantes desenhavam o tecido cintilante e a calda era simplesmente majestosa. Um pequenino, porém charmoso brinco de diamante fazendo par com o colar entorno do pescoço. Os cabelos castanhos presos em um penteado sofisticado deixando finas mechas soltas pelo rosto.

– Preferia ele solto. - Disse com a voz rouca e suave apontando para o cabelo.

A mulher riu encolhendo os ombros a encarando com um sorriso descrente.

– A primeira frase que você deveria dizer era "Você está linda". Ao menos foi isso o que todos disseram. - Franziu a testa.

Demi tirou os olhos da mulher e os abaixou para brincar com as próprias unhas cor de areia. O sorriso no canto dos lábios se tornando cada vez mais amargo.

– Você é linda, Selena. Eu digo isso a você todos os dias.

– Dem's... - A noiva suspirou fechando os olhos. A voz falha.

– Desculpe. - Levantou o rosto rapidamente alarmada. - Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

Os olhares se encontraram. Demi sabia o quanto aquilo era ridículo uma vez que ambas sabiam o que a outra queria dizer. Tomou fôlego e se aproximou de Selena. Sorriu mais verdadeiramente segurando as mãos macias da mulher. Avistou a sombra de um sorriso aparecer no rosto delicado.

– Você está realmente linda. É a noiva mais linda que eu já vi. - Uma risada escapou da garganta e fez o sorriso bonito de Selena se estender. - Só que ainda acho que você ficaria melhor com os cabelos soltos. - Concluiu soltando as mãos com uma pequena careta.

Selena revirou os olhos tornando a encarar a Lovato. A tensão conhecida preenchendo o cômodo. A mais velha pigarreou fugindo do olhar da outra.

– Pensei ter ouvido você falar com minha mãe que ficaria na recepção. - Ergueu as sobrancelhas brincando com o tecido do vestido.

– E eu estava, mas resolvi falar logo com você. Depois da cerimonia vocês irão direto para a festa, não iria dar tempo. - Deu de ombros.

– Isso quer dizer que você não vai. - Encarou a mais baixa com seriedade. Demi desviou dos olhos chocolate. - Demi? - Buscou o olhar da outra que mirava em qualquer outro ponto.

– Desculpa, mas só vim mesmo lhe desejar felicidade. - Disse com uma expressão de dor.

Selena engoliu em seco analisando o comportamento incerto da amiga a sua frente. Pestanejou em silêncio. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Tinham conversado tantas vezes e chegado a conclusão de que aquilo era o melhor e o correto. Soltou um longo suspiro cruzando os braços insatisfeita. Demi a olhou com diversão.

– O quê? - A mais baixa perguntou com um brilho no olhar.

– O quê? Você me pergunta o quê? - Largou os braços exasperada. - Eu vou me casar dentro de vinte minutos e minha melhor amiga não vai a minha festa. Como você quer que eu me sinta?

– Selly...

– Selly nada! - Cortou elevando a voz. - Será que a gente sempre tem que se distanciar? Eu até concordei de você não ser a dama de honra porque, convenhamos, seria masoquista demais. - Soltou uma risada irônica. - Mas eu não pude ter você e agora percebi que nossa amizade não..

– Para com isso, okay! - Cortou dando um passo para a frente da Gomez. - Já conversamos mil vezes sobre isso e eu não estou afim de discutir isso com você faltando.. - Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. - Dezoito minutos para seu casamento. - Soltou o ar segurando as mãos macias entre as suas. - Eu só espero que você seja feliz, sinceramente. Mesmo que eu não goste do seu noivo. - Torceu a boca.

– Você não gostaria de ninguém como meu noivo, admita. - Sorriu com as lágrimas já molhando os olhos.

– Se ele me mostrasse simpatia eu faria o esforço de tentar aturá-lo, mas enfim, essa não é a questão. - Soltou as mãos encolhendo os ombros. - Espero mesmo que você tenha um casamento feliz. A igreja está linda.

– Obrigada. - Balbuciou encarando os olhos tristes a sua frente.

Demi sentiu o corpo se contrair em um espasmo duradouro. Os minutos passando mais rápidos, as chances se esvaindo a cada segundo. A vontade de chorar crescendo mais e mais dentro do peito. Selena estava ali a sua frente, pronta para subir ao altar e se casar com outra pessoa. Fechou os olhos buscando forças. Avançou um pouco mais depositando um singelo beijo da face corada da mulher. Talvez fosse o último. Inspirou mais uma vez aproveitando o perfume que emanava da garota. Voltou para seu lugar com um meio sorriso nos lábios ao perceber os olhos fechados e a boca entre-aberta da Gomez.

– Por favor, não me faça passar por isso novamente. - Demi pediu em um rogo. O coração espremido - Que ele seja o último.

Deu um passo para trás enquanto Selena permanecia estática no mesmo lugar com os olhos tristonhos a observando se afastar. Demi colocou a mão na maçaneta ainda encarando a figura vestida de branco. O peso em seus ombros impedindo de abrir a maldita porta e dar adeus a tudo. Fechou os olhos tomando mais oxigênio e se virou no mesmo instante que reconheceu o calor do corpo que a segurava pelas costas. O hálito quente batendo contra a nuca.

– Basta você dizer... - A boca macia de Selena colada na cartilagem de sua orelha. A voz falha saindo em um sussurro causando um arrepio ao longo da espinha. - Eu largo tudo, Demi. Você sabe.

Seria inconsequente de sua parte fazer o que estava passando pela cabeça? Seria errado demais beijar a mulher prometida a outro? Algo gritava que não era um erro beijar os lábios que foram seus primeiros...

–Flash-Back-On-

"Os créditos do filme começaram a subir quando Selena apontou o controle remoto para o aparelho televisor que ficava na parede do quarto da amiga e apertou o botão que a fez desligar. Demi a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto segurava algumas pipocas. Selena tinha a expressão pensativa, o cenho levemente franzido, cabeça baixa e um pequeno biquinho nos lábios. Os cabelos castanhos presos a um rabo de cavalo alto.

– O que foi? - A voz rouca de Demi a despertou transformando sua expressão de pensativa para confusa.

– Nada. - Mordeu o lábio inferior. Demi riu.

– Até parece. - Zombou engatinhando dos pés da cama a cabeceira onde a amiga estava escorada. - Fala o que houve. - Segurou o joelho da amiga a encorajando.

– Eu quero fazer uma coisa, mas... - Pausou desviando o olhar. - Acho que você vai ficar irritada comigo. - Demi levantou ainda mais a sobrancelha.

– O que você iria querer fazer que me deixaria irritada? - Olhou para a amiga em descrença.

– Estava pensando no final do filme. - Inclinou a cabeça contra a cabeceira fechando os olhos. - Me levou ao pensamento de como seria meu primeiro beijo.

– E o que... o que que tem? - Demi perguntou incerta engolindo em seco.

– Eu sei como quero que ele seja, mas ainda acho que você ficaria irritada. - Riu de maneira nervosa.

– Por que? Como seria? - As inúmeras perguntas vinham a cabeça devido ao coração acelerado pela conversa.

– Não é bem "Como" e sim "Com quem". - Selena disse séria voltando a atenção para a amiga confusa a sua frente.

– Pelo amor de Deus... - Fechou os olhos tomando uma quantidade excessiva de ar. - Não me diga que você quer perder sua virgindade de boca com o Noah.

Selena deixou uma risada gostosa sair de seus lábios enquanto Demi começava a ficar irritada pela situação. Não pela risada de Selena ou sua tentativa frustrada de descobrir quem seria, mas sim por imaginar alguém beijando a amiga. Balançou lentamente a cabeça afastando as imagens tenebrosas.

– Posso fazer uma coisa? - Selena perguntou inocentemente traçando os dedos no contorno do bolso do short jeans.

– Depende. - Bufou cruzando os braços. Selena arregalou os olhos em uma expressão assustada a fazendo recuar. - Tudo bem. - Suspirou derrotada. - Pode fazer.

Demi avistou o sorriso radiante da amiga e deixou que um sorriso brincasse em seus lábios. Esse era o efeito que Selena lhe causava ao longo dos cinco anos de amizade.

– Fecha os olhos. - Selena mandou derrepende.

– Pra quê? - Se sobressaltou com o pedido inesperado da garota.

– Por favor? - Sorriu gentilmente arrancando um mixoxo da Lovato.

Demi fechou os olhos receosa, não era possível que Selena iria fazer o que estava lhe passando pela cabeça. Sentiu dedos afagarem levemente os contornos de seu rosto, seguindo a linha do maxilar ao vale que formava entre o queixo. Selena a observava com curiosidade, os olhos fechados, a sobrancelha bem desenhada, o nariz perfeito e a boca carnuda. Se aproximou lentamente, o coração martelando contra o peito. Demi sentiu a respiração doce bater em seu rosto fazendo todo o corpo ficar em alerta. Os narizes se tocaram brevemente antes de Selena capturar o lábio inferior da Lovato o sugando lentamente.

Se afastou minimamente na espera de reação, Demi abriu os olhos vagarosamente encarando os chocolates ansiosos. As bocas entre-abertas deixavam a respiração pesada sair. Umedeceu os lábios engolindo o acumulo de saliva e se inclinou um pouco em direção a Selena tomando a boca quente e macia para si, pedindo acesso ao interior com o músculo tímido. Não era somente o primeiro de Selena e ela sabia, era o primeiro das duas. O instinto guiou automaticamente as mãos até a nuca e a cintura se negando em perderem a profundidade do contato. A separação das bocas ocorreu minutos depois, as mãos ainda em contato com o corpo oposto, as testas unidas, a respiração ofegante se misturando entre as duas.

– Exatamente como eu queria. - Selena afirmou sorrindo ao encontrar o mesmo sorriso no rosto da Lovato.

–Flash-Back-Off-

Precisava se controlar, mesmo que o corpo colado as suas costas estivesse ofegante, mesmo que as mãos que lhe seguravam o abdômen parecessem tão quentes sobre o tecido fino do vestido.

– Demi? - Selena resfolegou com a voz chorosa. - Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas a gente pode..

– Não. - A Lovato pareceu encontra a voz em meio ao bombardeio de sentimentos. - Não peça para tentarmos porque a gente já tentou e você sabe o resultado que deu. Você ama o Justin e vai ser feliz com ele. Se eu não soubesse desses fatores talvez eu arrumaria um cavalo branco e apareceria aqui para te sequestrar. - Terminou com um tom divertido. Segurou os braços envolta de sua cintura para girar e encarar a amiga. - Não... - Ergueu a mão para amparar uma lagrima que escorria pelo rosto delicado. - Não chore.

– Eu só não quero que você desapareça. - Fungou puxando as mãos para limpar a própria face que recebia mais gotas salgadas. - Eu te conheço muito bem. Você... Você não pode fazer isso comigo. - Terminou com uma postura dura.

Demi deixou um pequeno sorriso brincar no canto dos lábios. Levou a mão ao rosto de Selena passando o polegar levemente na bochecha macia a fazendo fechar brevemente os olhos antes de encará-la novamente.

– Faça o que tem que fazer, okay? - A voz da Lovato foi baixa, mas o bastante para a outra escutar. Os olhos castanhos assentindo em silêncio.

Se inclinou mais uma vez para frente a beijando na testa e abriu a porta antes que a coragem lhe abandonasse de vez.

Caminhou a passos curtos entre os bancos de madeira inalando o ar frio que rodeava toda a construção antiga da igreja. Tomou seu assento junto as irmãs em um dos últimos bancos. Dallas apertou levemente seu joelho demonstrando apoio, o sorriso forçado ganhando os lábios fartos. O burburinho no interior do salão deixava a ansiedade e expectativa em um nível ainda mais elevado. O som suave do piano pôde ser ouvido entre as altas paredes fazendo todos se calarem e se colocarem de pé. As enormes portas de madeira se abriram lentamente, o coração de Demi em um compasso desesperado recebia pequenos calafrio. A dona dos cachos dourados deu os primeiros passos no tapete vermelho com um gracioso vestido lilás, o pequeno e simples buquê de tulipas brancas entre as mãos. Taylor fez seu caminho pelo corredor com um sorriso meigo estampado no rosto fazendo os convidados sorrirem emocionados e realizando sua tarefa de dama de honra. Subiu dois degraus se colocando ao lado de Mandy enquanto acenava com a cabeça para o rapaz loiro ao lado esquerdo do juiz de paz. Demi engoliu as lágrimas tentando não se sentir tão descartável e insignificante. A melodia feita pelo piano mudou e todos voltaram as atenções para a porta mais uma vez.

Demi teve a respiração engatada na garganta ao avistar a noiva, o véu lhe cobrindo a face, os braços entrelaçados com Ricardo que mantinha uma expressão neutra. Todo o resto pareceu desaparecer, o ambiente a sua volta se tornava branco e somente Selena tinha sua atenção. Sentiu a sutil tremedeira subindo dos pés, fechou as mãos em punho tentando se conter. As sensações batendo forte contra o peito fazendo uma dor desconfortável lhe atingir na boca do estômago. O sentimento de medo e derrota subindo da barriga para se concentrar na garganta em um nó insuportável. As notas e acordes tocados pelo instrumento melódico não ajudavam em nada na recuperação de sentidos da Lovato.

O casal formado por pai e filha deslizou em passos contados pelo tapete vermelho redecorado com pétalas de rosa. O casal passou e Demi desabou no banco buscando o ar com mais afinco. Ricardo conduziu a noiva até o altar entregando seu bem mais precioso para o loiro que sorria artificialmente. Ainda tinha esperanças de Ricardo ou até mesmo Brian que se encontrava mais ao canto, esmurrasse o rostinho perfeito do noivo e proibissem sua princesinha de virar uma mulher.

Abaixou os olhos enquanto respirava pela boca aberta e engolia aqueles pensamentos. "Mulher". A palavra ecoava em sua cabeça. As lembranças lhe atingindo dolorosamente. O primeiro encontro, o primeiro beijo, a primeira noite...

–Flash-Back-On-

– O que foi? - Demi se afastou ofegante pairando sobre o corpo da garota.

– Estou um pouco nervosa. - Selena fechou os olhos sentindo o calor dos corpos.

Demi puxou uma respiração mais profunda tentando se acalmar. O quarto escuro de Selena era iluminado apenas pela luz fraca do abajur. Os pais da garota tinham viajado naquele fim de semana, uma boa desculpa para chamar a amiga para passar a noite. Depois de cinco anos em meio a um relacionamento Io-Io as duas tinham decidido dar o próximo passo.

– Selly... - Engoliu o acumulo na boca sentindo a respiração ir voltando ao normal. - A gente não precisa...

– Não. - Abriu os olhos rapidamente puxando o corpo da Lovato para baixo mantendo mais contato. - Eu quero fazer isso. Eu quero você.

– Então o que é? - Sussurrou contra a cartilagem da orelha antes de sugar lentamente o lóbulo. Selena suspirou com a caricia.

– Eu.. hum.. - Fechou os olhos sentindo os beijos molhados serem distribuídos ao longo do pescoço.

– Sim? - A incitou roucamente entre as mordiscadas pelo trapézio. As mãos já subindo por dentro da camisa de Selena.

– Não faço ideia. - Soltou o ar de uma vez entre o riso.

As bocas se encontraram docemente, sem pressa, sem dominância. As línguas passeavam através dos lábios se encostando em uma caricia gostosa. A temperatura do ambiente subia gradativamente, os corpos se colando cada vez mais. Selena correu as mãos pela cintura fina do corpo sobre o seu e alcançou a barra da camisa a levantando lentamente revelando toda a pele alva. A camisa saiu pela cabeleira negra que caiu sobre o ombro direito deixando a garota com o simples soutien de renda preto. Analisou os seios perfeitos e o abdômen definido de Demi com desejo enquanto alisava a barriga lisa e o pescoço exposto. Encarou os olhos castanhos que lhe olhavam de cima com a mesma intensidade.

– Eu realmente quero que minha primeira vez seja com você. - O tom rouco da Gomez provocou a inclinação de Demi para tomar os lábios rosados novamente.

–Flash-Back-Off-

Tinha que se convencer de que tudo aquilo tinha sido um sonho. Não desejava ter aquelas lembranças tão vivas, não por ódio ou repulsa, mas sim porque era para o bem das duas. Sentiu a primeira lágrima escapar riscando o rosto que rapidamente os dedos agis limparam. Não seria tão fácil assim. Riu amargamente abaixando os olhos para seu colo, as lágrimas aparecendo sem parar. A respiração se tornando cada vez mais impossível. O embrulho na boca do estômago lhe causando a náusea que subia pela garganta. Por que estava ali? Queria ser forte, queria ser capaz de deixar Selena tomar um caminho. Anos de amizade, anos de relacionamento em segredo, anos de conflitos internos. O começou foi perfeito, aos doze anos, mas o fim... Não tinha um fim, simples assim. As duas não tinham um namoro e foi isso que as impediram de continuar. Os romances paralelos, os casos temporários sempre eram o problema. Não podiam continuar a viver assim.

Demi puxou o ar com mais força, os soluços baixos sendo ouvido apenas por Dallas e Madison que a olhavam com expressões preocupadas. O juiz de paz ainda dizia as primeiras palavras. Queria morrer, esse era o pensamento que lhe passava pela cabeça para acabar com aquela dor agonizante que se apossava de todo seu corpo. Negava inconscientemente com a cabeça. As lembranças lhe bombardeando novamente. Ela tinha sido a primeira em tudo, tinha sido marcada pelo resto da vida e no fundo ela queria ser a única. Dez anos. Eram dez anos de espera por algo que nunca iria acontecer. Então naquela noite, naquela ultima noite, ela estaria disposta a acabar com tudo de uma vez.

O homem loiro ao lado de Selena começou a pronunciar seus votos, sabia o que viria a seguir. Por mais que estivesse disposta a entregar tudo naquela hora não seria capaz de presenciar tanto. Não precisava daqueles minutos finais quando já sabia o que iria acontecer, não precisava ouvir o "Sim". Levou as mãos ao rosto secando as lágrimas e se levantou com a expressão fechada. Passou por Dallas sem dizer uma palavra e se encaminhou rapidamente para a saída.

Apoiou a mão na coluna de pedra ao lado de fora da igreja assim que passou pelas portas. Os músculos tensionados, as juntas pegando fogo. Os soluços saindo esganiçados entre a respiração difícil. Tudo o que tinha construído com a mulher que amava estava destruído.

Escutou a porta se abrir e pelo vácuo ouviu brevemente os murmúrios. O som dos passos se aproximando. Fungou mais uma vez com raiva, não estava disposta a lidar com ninguém no momento. Se virou abruptamente sem se importar de mostrar a face acabada em pranto.

– O que.. O que está fazendo aqui? - A voz oscilou junto com a pontada forte na cabeça causada pela confusão.

– Demi... - A macies da voz lhe entorpeceu assim que chegou aos ouvidos. Fechou os olhos com força buscando o faltoso oxigênio fresco.

– Não! Para com isso! - Permaneceu com os olhos fechados enquanto se esforçava para as palavras saírem firmes. - O que você está... - Abriu os olhos dando um passo para frente colando os corpos ofegantes. - Você tem que estar lá dentro. - Alisou com saudade os braços desprotegidos.

– Mas eu não quero. - Enlaçou os braços ao redor de Demi com força roçando os narizes. - Eu não me importo com o que vão falar, não me importo se você vai brigar comigo, mas eu não vou me casar com ninguém que não seja você.

– Você não pode simplesmente largar seu casamento. - Embrenhou uma das mãos nos cabelos castanhos de Selena afrouxando o penteado com a sutil puxada.

– Eu já larguei. - Sorriu com a boca encostada na da outra. - Eu disse "Não".

– "Não"? - Demi repetiu debilmente encarando os olhos chocolate. As batidas dos corações aceleradas.

Selena afagou a face pálida da garota em seus braços antes de juntar os lábios levemente.

– Você é meu primeiro amor, Dem's. E eu quero que seja meu último.

– Eu vou ser. - Afirmou com a cabeça rapidamente antes de puxa-la pela nuca iniciando o beijo ansiado.


End file.
